Warmth in a Blizzard
by mywholelifeismusic
Summary: Mordecai returns from the coffee shop and discovers Rigby hunched over his trampoline with a notebook, and discovers something he wasn't meant to see. When a blizzard is raging outside, who will you turn to for warmth?


**Time for a Morby! *cue audience groans***

**Yup. A Morby. My first actual one that I'm posting. My only goal is to get an "aw" out of you. I hope this isn't too clichè guys, I tried to keep it orginal and good quality writing. My biggest issue with Morby oneshots is that they tend to sometimes not have any real plot, so I tried to keep a steady progression of events. I hope you guys enjoy it! Review!**

**P.S. If the poetry sucks, consider it as Rigby's not mine.**

* * *

_...And every time I look into those  
Beautiful, beautiful eyes  
They remind me how perfect we are together  
And I can't help but to fall in love again_

Rigby dropped the pen onto the paper and sighed dreamily but then frowned slightly as his music changed. He fiddled with his left earphone and skipped the song. Why did he even have ambient music on his iPod? He turned his attention back to his paper, picking the pen up again and wrote one last line.

_It's a shame he'll never see me with those eyes the way I see him._

.

.

Snow drifted lazily to the ground and must hung in the air every time Mordecai exhaled. He shoved his hands into his pocket hoodie and shivered slightly. He picked up his pace a little bit upon the sight of the park house in the distance.

Mordecai had been at the coffee shop with Margaret all morning. For some reason, Rigby had been sleeping when he left and Mordecai had chosen not to wake him when he left. He felt kinda bad for ditching him, but he knew if he woke Rigby up then all he'd hear would be complaints about how early it was all morning. Besides, he was going to be hanging out with him all afternoon.

Mordecai realized he was already at the front door to the house, and stepped through letting the warmth wash over him. The house was so welcoming, and the feeling he got from warm room reminded him of how he had felt when he first met Margaret. He didn't get that feeling a whole lot anymore.

Mordecai brushed the snow off his shoulders and threw his winter hat onto the coffee table by the stairs. Despite the heating, Mordecai still felt a chill in the house. The thought of some nice warm cocoa sounded brilliant just about now. As he poured himself some milk and stuck it in the microwave, the tall jay pondered where Rigby could be. He glanced at the clock. 12:30. Ugh, was that loser still sleeping?

The microwave beeped loudly and sharply, and Mordecai jumped a little before realizing where the sound was coming from. He laughed out loud at his own obliviousness and walked to the cabinet to grab himself some of Skips special cocoa mix. He poured it into the steaming mug and mixed it gently so as not to splash milk onto the counter. It sure was empty in the house today, even for a Saturday. He heard not even the tiptoeing of a mouse. Must be the snow. Speaking of, Mordecai estimated that at least a full 4 inches now lay on the pavement outside. It sure was pounding down. There was supposed to be a blizzard later in the day.

Mordecai remembered what he had been about to do. He shouted up the stairs, just to be sure his friend wasn't awake yet. "Rigby!"

No response.

He stomped up the stairs loudly, and clomped to the door, noticing that it lay ajar and the light was on. That's weird, he could of sworn he had turned it off when he left this morning.

"Rigby?" Mordecai said, keeping his voice at an average volume. "Are you awake in there?" He asked, expecting some sort of groan or pouting for being ditched. Instead he got nothing. Hopefully this wasn't going to be another silent treatment attempt. The blue jay decided to venture into the room. Swinging the door open, he noticed Rigby sitting on top of his trampoline, using his lap as a kind of desk. His earbuds were in and his back was turned to Mordecai, explaining why he had neither seen nor heard nothing yet. Now what on earth was that crazy raccoon doing?

Deciding to use stealth to his advantage, Mordecai sneaked up to see what Rigby was doing. He took a few steps as cautiously as possible, before realizing that his buddy was completely engulfed in his little project. Mordecai relaxed his body and casually walked up behind him. He examined the crumpled up paper with scribbles all over and realized that it was a poem, no, a love letter? Oh my god, Mordecai could barely contain the laughter! Who was this for, Eileen? Oh man, Mordecai was gonna get so much blackmail out of this.

Mordecai scanned through, looking for any lines that would give something away about the subject of the note. Nothing. Rigby was just finishing writing something cheesy about eyes and being perfect together. Mordecai chuckled to himself at how unusual this was for the childish mammal. It was sort of cute in a way though.

Suddenly, Rigby dropped his pen and sighed. Oh no, had he heard Mordecai? The tall blue jay just realized how vulnerable he was standing behind Rigby in the empty room. Sure, he was going to alert him to his prescence at some point, but he wanted to see more of what Rigby had to say! He noticed Rigby was just skipping through a song and let out a breath he had been holding in. Rigby picked up the pen without turning around and began to scratch out another line. Mordecai eagerly peered over his shoulder to see what was coming next.

Mordecai's heart dropped into his stomach as his eyes passed over those words.

_It's a shame he'll never see me with those eyes the way I see him.  
_  
Time slowed and his brain went into full overdrive. Was this what he thought it was? He felt himself panick, then grow angry, then nervous. It would make so much sense, it explained years of Rigby's behavior! No, it was a typo. He had used the word 'she' earlier in the poem, hadn't he? Mordecai frantically searched the poem. Nothing, no 'shes' 'hers' or any gender specific pronouns. No, this just couldn't be right! He just had to correct Rigby. Yeah, that's it. He had to correct his typo.

The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them. Mordecai's felt like the world was spinning a jillion miles per hour around him.

"Hey Rigby, you wrote that part down wrong."

Rigby almost had a panic attack. Mordecai had absolutely and completely scared the hell out of him. He fell to the ground in suprise, his earbuds popping out in the process.

"Mordecai!" He shouted, his suprise melting into fear. This was the moment he had been dreading for so long. "W-w-w-what are you-" he cut himself off when he looked into Mordecai's eyes. He could no longer muster up anything to say. Rigby lay there, where he had fallen on the ground, and stared into Mordecai's eyes for what seemed like ages. Neither dared to speak, both simply stared into the other's eyes. Faint music vibrated from Rigby's earphones.

How had Rigby let this happen? Mordecai should knock before coming in! Now he was sure that everything, any friendship they ever had would be ruined. Rigby just _had_ to listen to music while he wrote, didn't he? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Finally, they broke the stillness. All thoughts of Margaret, Eileen, or just about anyone vanished without a trace from Mordecai's mind as he kneeled to Rigby's level and leaned in close. Rigby was sweating at how close that gorgeous face was to his own. What was the bird playing at here? Mordecai opened his mouth cautiously.

"Rigby, who was that poem about?" Mordecai calmly inquired. "I promise I won't say anything about it if you don't want me to." Emotions were swirling around in his head, to the point where he had no idea what the feelings he was feeling were. He would just have to find out for himself.

Rigby was astonished at how steady the blue jay appeared. He dry swallowed and tryed to clear the lump in his throat. "I-" he began, but found himself unable to continue. He turned his face away from the one in front of him and took a deep, shaky breath. He matched Mordecai's gaze once more, feeling slightly more confident this time. "I think we both know who that poem was about," he mustered.

Mordecai unconsciously sighed. "You know you can tell me anything, dude. You know I would never be mad, I don't get why you had to keep this from me." He settled himself cross-legged directly across from Rigby on the ground. He scooted closer to the small raccoon awkwardly sprawled across the floor. Rigby picked himself off the ground and sat identical to Mordecai. "You know," the taller of the duo softly murmured as he gazed into Rigby's coffee irises. "Your eyes are pretty beautiful too."

_Oh my god, did he really just say that?_ Rigby thought.

_Oh my god, did I really just say that?_ Mordecai thought.

"You...you're really not mad?" Rigby tentatively asked. Mordecai wondered how to respond. Of course he wasn't mad. He was angry with himself for not noticing this attraction, which he had gone for what must have been years without noticing. The pain he must have put Rigby through...

"Never." Mordecai responded. He noticed Rigby shiver a little bit. It was a little cool in here. "Are you cold?"

"A little, but I'm fine," Rigby told him and wrapped his tail around himself. Mordecai knew he was just to stubborn to admit how cold he was. He put the thought aside.

"Listen Rigby, I want you to let me try something, ok?" Rigby nodded silently. Mordecai unfolded his legs and put his wings around Rigby's waist. The brown-furred mammal felt a chill run up his spine at the warmth of the contact. Mordecai pulled the smaller boy closer into his lap and leaned his head forward, eyes drooping shut. Rigby's mind raced as he struggled to comprehend the situation.

Slowly, so as not to scare his companion, Mordecai placed Rigby's lips pressed upon his own. Bolts of lightning and passion sparked between the two. Rigby's eyes sunk shut and he leaned in further, pressing his chest against Mordecai's and begging for more. But after a second the tall blue bird pulled away. He took Rigby's hands in his own and stared deep into his eyes. The delicious taste of his best friend lingered in his mouth.

"Wow."

"I know," Rigby responded.

"What now?"

"I don't know."

The two stared at eachother, hands intertwined for the longest time. Neither wanted the moment to end. The two individually wondered what this meant, where it would go from here, if it was going to last, and so much more.

Rigby broke contact this time. He stood up and walked over to his notebook. As he stared down at the page, he silently cheered in his mind. He felt like running outside and screaming in joy. He was in the best mood he'd been in for years. He turned to Mordecai, who was still sitting in that same spot with his hands resting on his knees. "Wanna read the rest of it?" He gestured towards the notebook.

Mordecai smiled broadly and rose to his feet. "Of course I do Rigby, of course I do."

Outside, a blizzard began to rage. But in their room, Rigby and Mordecai found warmth within eachother.

* * *

**Review and give feedback!**


End file.
